Tehuelche (Maria)
Tehuelche led by Maria is a custom civilization mod by Hoop_Thrower, with contributions from DMS, |dvh|, and DarthKyofu. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Tehuelche The term Tehuelche refers to 4 different groups of peoples that lived in the Patagonia; the Gennakenk, Teushen, Aonikenk and Chüwach a Künna, who share a common culture and similar linguistic family with the word Tehuelche actually coming from the Mapudungun, spoken by the Mapuche people to the north, meaning “Rough” or “Fierce” People. Archaeological evidence shows that the people have inhabited the Patagonia since roughly 12.500 years, living a hunter gatherer nomadic lifestyle with little to no evidence of agriculture. Maria Maria la Grande, Maria la Vieja, or just the Queen, was a Tehuelche cacique in the early nineteenth century. Her power spanned virtually the entire Patagonia, from Punta Arenas to El Carmen and the Black River. She was called "the Great" by Luis Vernet, referring to the Russian Czarina Catherine II of Russia, when he met her in Valdes Peninsula in 1823. Dawn of Man "Saint Maria the Greatest, once more have you been welcomed into the lands of the Tehuelche. Though of mysterious origins, you quickly climbed the ranks of leadership within the tribes until you became the greatest Chieftain from the Patagonia, leader upon countless tribes and the prime representative of your people in dealing with the men that came from beyond the seas. Your skill at diplomacy and domination over the endless plains created a time of unprecedented peace and wealth for your people. A great many number of appellatives were created by the people that met you: The Saint, the Greatest, the Elder, amongst others, you truly were greatest amongst the greatest chieftains. Your people, the Tehuelche, were but a number of Nomad Tribes, diplomatic by nature and awed by the foreigners as much as they were awed by the size of your people. It was you who could unite the Tribes in a coherent whole, a whole that encompassed the entirety of the Continental Patagonia, a power that let you negotiate as equals with the europeans that came to visit the territories that were rightfully yours. Oh Great Lady Maria, Highest amongst the Highest. Your people once more have called for your wisdom and skill, the unfortunate and downtrodden calling once more on your protection and your guidance, can you create a Safe Haven both for your people and those who seek a new beginning in new shores? Can you carve an Empire through diplomacy and trade that’ll span beyond the horizon? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"Welcome to the lands of the Tehuelche. Are you another shipwreck, or maybe a tradesman?" '''Introduction: '"You’re entering my lands now, foreigner. If it’s your outlaws you’re looking for, be warned that they are under my protection now." 'Defeat: '"This is a dark day for the Tehuelche peoples." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Magistrate. *250 Gold. |rewards = Receive 1 Citizen in the nearest City whenever a Barbarian Naval Unit is defeated within or adjacent to your territory.}} Full Credits List * Code: DMS * Design: Hoop_Thrower, |dvh| * Art: DMS, DarthKyofu Category:All Civilizations Category:Polar Cultures Category:Hoop_Thrower Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Civilizations with Female leaders